random_alterniafandomcom-20200214-history
TA
Knowledge This Page is about the elusive TA, believed to be extinct. "TA" is a name, given to a certain few. We are unaware how many there are or if they are even separate people. One of the most common theories is that all of the accounts are run by a single person, believed to be female. Although, it was stated by the original TA that she hand picks the people for who will become the next TA and that there will be only 10 people, we can never be certain. The only known TA who reoccurs is the original TA, theatricAnomaly, all the other TA's who have died have permanently killed and absorbed into theatricAnomaly. TA once claimed that after she consumed all ten people, she will become "GOD TA." Each and every TA has always twisted the plot in some way shape or form, permanently changing the story. Known Chumhandles Here is a list of the officially confirmed chumhandles: * - theatricAnomaly * - theatricalAnomaly (believed to be mobile account) * - technicalAllusion (2nd TA) * - terrorlessAmnesia (3rd TA) * - thrivingAnarchy (4th TA) Some of the chumhandles known to be spies are: * - commonPeople (Was actually 2nd TA) * - uncommonPeople (Also 2nd TA) * - breakingSin (Believed to be the original TA by some people) * - electiveAmnesia (Believed to be a spy) Story Eve The first person TA spoke too was BS (breakingSin) referring to itself and everyone else as "its" BS was speaking to a troll named Terrax, TA warned BS to stay away from him claiming that "This guy is bad news" in an attempt to lure away from him, then charging at BS when he was alone in attempts to kill him, which failed. TA wasn't often seen, but when it was, it was saw you before you saw it. The first thing TA ever did in this world was dig BS's grave, in a forest somewhere. Eventually, TA revealed itsself as a girl named Eve to Terumi (AA/aeriallyAbjured) and Aratora (GC/grimCoordinator), from this point on she stopped hiding her identity and stopped stalking people from the shadows. Instead she stalked them from their own homes, basically living with Aratora and Terumi in their hive. Eve fought many battles, in her first fight, shortly after revealing her identity, was against Aratora, her rival for most of the story. The battle ended with Eve being cut in half, but she used her void powers to get to the grave and used The Universe Glue (It can glue even Universes together!) to glue her two halves together. Around this point, Eve confessed her love for Terumi, but in the progress ended up making the moirails, Terumi and Aratora become matesprits. In the second battle, Eve fought against Terumi, Matt (EF), Zar (SS/shadowStalker), and Aratora. This battle came across after Zar questioned her sanity, claiming that as a Mage of Void, the over exertion of her void powers would begin to effect her negatively. This is what we will be referring to as "The Break" where Eve went completely insane and reawakened her mental disorders from when she was a child, "The Break" probably caused the most problems for everyone. As they fought, Eve killed Terumi and Zar, as well as ripping out Matt's spine. As a result of this, Zar became one with the void, able to be every but know where at the same time and uh Terumi. Well nothing can change him. They revived shortly after. After this they had the final showdown in the void, Terumi held Eve down, while Aratora continually attacked her. Eventually she had no choice left but to super nova, destroying half of the void along with Terumi and Aratora's hive. And their cat Grim. Tokiwa EmikegCategory:CharactersCategory:HumanCategory:TrollCategory:Cat After the supernova, TA began to regenerate, accidentally absorbing some of their cat, Grim. After TA absorbed too much of the cat, Grim's brain cells dominated Eve's, causing her to loose all of her memories. Eve's last request was to have Zar look after her after she lost her memories. Since it took TA one year to regenerate, this lead to a one year time skip. After the one year, TA woke up in a cave, with no memories, she woke up to the sight of Zar and Nex (LW/lightWarrior). She then proceeded to ask for clothes, as she wasn't wearing any, Zar then brought her some from the void. She then asked what her name was, Zar told her that he didn't know. Even though, he obviously did. Zar and Nex agreed to help her with her memories. She almost instantly learnt how to go into her shadow cat form, a perfect copy of Grim. After a short walk outside the cave, she ran away in her shadow cat form, claiming that she was being "too much of a burden" after running deep into the forest, she falls into the grave, reverting to her human form almost instantaneously and passing unconscious. She awoke in a room deep in the forest, a room that Zar made, to start their search for her memories, they started with visiting Aratora and Terumi, Zar knocked on the door with TA in her shadow cat form on his shoulder. Aratora, who just so happened to be the person to open the door, sensed Eve within the cat and lunged at TA immediately, throwing several knives, TA who was shocked and confused began to cry in fear, unaware why she was being attacked. Aratora, flatly accused her of being a murderer. Zar explained that she had lost her memories, and proceeded to ask if Aratora would restore them. Aratora; who refused completely, told Zar that it would be best should she not regain her memories, and warned them if they ever came back again, she would not hesitate to kill them. After they returned to "The Room," Zar informed TA that it might be best for her to not regain her memories, TA remembering being accused of being a murderer agreed and requested that Zar name her, Zar agreed and named her "Tokiwa" meaning "eternally constant." Shortly after Tokiwa once again requested that Zar try one more time to regain her memories, he agreed and brought Terumi into the forest. Terumi, who had been informed by Aratora that Eve had come back some how, but he didn't quite believe her. Tokiwa, who was in her shadow cat form, then proceeded to walk up to Terumi and switch back to her human form. Tokiwa then introduced herself; "Hello my name is Tokiwa, I was wond-" before she was cut off by Terumi, who gasped and said "Eve?" Upon hearing the name she collapsed. Terumi then returned to Aratora, confirming that Eve was back with no memories. Little did he know, that he just brought Eve back to life, as a separate person, sharing the same body with Tokiwa. --TO BE CONTINUED- Category:Characters Category:Trolls Category:Human Category:Cat